The Sadistic bait
by LittleRewbsAuthor
Summary: Drake merwin has always been know as the main bully in Coates Academy, a boarding school for kids who are either messed up mentally or parents just wont to get rid of them, but when Dana Sasson Joins his year, Drake find out that shes a perfect partner in crime.
1. Authors note

**Authors note:**

 **this story is based on the time before the fayz and during**

 **PS. I DO NOT OWN GONE! THE SERIES BELONGS TO THE ONE AND ONLY MICHEAL GRANT :D (best author)**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfiction im planning on making it about 2-17 chapters long (maybe more)**

 **Dont forget to review and feel welcome to write down any ideas of what new chapters could have added to them**

 **(i always read reviews :D)**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **btw yes the name is spelt Dana (NOT DIANA)(and its pronounce Dah-Nah) :P**


	2. The new girl & the kiss

"Now class settle down settle down."Mr Turner said as he enter the classroom, the students groaned and sat down into there seats, Drake Merwin sat at the back of the classroom feet on the desk and hes chair leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head with his eyes closed. "Mr. Merwin sit properly." He snapped , Drake shrugged and took his feet of the desk and sat upright, and began draw small sketches of guns onto his maths book, God did he hate maths! "I've got an announcement to make," Mr turner continued "We have a new pupil joining our class this year, come in." the door to the room opened again and a girl walked in, she had long chocolate brown hair and blue dip dyed ends, olive skin and blue eyes and a slim, curvy figure. Most of the boys in the class instantly looked at her, mouths open on some of them. Drake looked up at the girl for about 2 or 3 seconds and then looked back at his book, unamused. "Would you like to introduce yourself." said Mr Turner nodding at the girl, the girl shrugged "My names Dana Sasson." the girl said, "Well then why don't you sit at the back right there and we'll start the lesson." Mr Turner said pointing to the chair next to Merwin, Drake suddenly looked up to see Dana going over to him as the teacher turned round to write on the whiteboard, she sat down in the chair next to drake.

"Move." Drake snarled silently , giving Dana his famous murderous glare, Dana just blinked, and smiled "That not very polite now is it merwin." she whispered shaking her head and tutting, "How do you know im merwin." Drake said raising an eyebrow, "I was here before break for a tour and heard a couple of dorks talking about you, the main clue was one of them pointed at you whilst he said your name." Dana whispered with a smirk, she pulled her maths book out of her bag and placed it onto the table, "What else do you know about me, Dana." He said suddenly, he slowly moved his left hand (which was out of site) and pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket.. "I also know that your a Bully, thug and a sadist.." Dana said smiling innocently, her eyes traveled down to his left hand (which was now in view under the table) which had a knife in it, "Nice knife bet u can make quite a nice, non deep cut with that, just enough to draw blood." she said, Drake blinked "Ms. Sasson and Mr. Merwin enough with the chit-chat and pay attention please." scolded Mr Turner over his shoulder

***Later***

The Lunch bell rang round the whole school and students poured out of the lessons, Dana walked over to her locker 'No.156' about 10 lockers away from drakes, she opened it up and placed her bag inside, as she closed the door she suddenly jumped back in shock, as she was putting her stuff away drake had sneaked up behind Dana's locker door so once she shut it she instantly be looking at him, he was leaning against the door, he had the same pocket knife in his hand point in her direction "Hello again." He said with his shark grin, "You freaking scared me." Dana snarled, Drake laughed his loud, cruel laugh "Thats the whole point you idiot." Dana's eyes flared in anger "What the heck do u want." She snapped, she suddenly noticed that they were the only ones in the hallway "Your blood." Drake said, his shark grin spread across his face as he moved the knife towards her neck, Dana stiffened "Get that thing away from me." She said giving him her dark stare, he smirked "Or what?" Dana suddenly kicked him in the shin hard, the knife fell to the floor as he shouted in pain, Dana then slapped him in the face, not hard enough to break anything but to leave a large red mark. Drakes nostrils flared as he grabbed Dana by her hair and shoved her against the lockers "You B***h!" he snarled, Dana suddenly panicked she hadn't realized how strong merwin acheally was. Drake leaned closed to her face "You just made one BIG mistake Sasson." he whispered cruelly to her, Dana suddenly had an idea and smiled "Oh really." she said and suddenly leaned forward bringing drakes lips onto hers and kissed him softly, the kiss lasted about 10 seconds and drake suddenly shot back from her, mixed emotions on his face: Anger, Shock, hatred. "Well.." Dana said with shrug, "Wha..What was that!" He snapped suddenly "Its was a kiss." She said with a slightly sarcastic tone "Fights tend to get me a bit peckish, imma go and get something to eat, later." She turn and walked towards the lunch hall doors.


	3. The Plan

Drake walked into the lunch hall, helped himself to a salmon sandwich, a pear and a can of Pepsi, he walked over to the table which Diana Ladris and Caine Soren and slumped into the of the 2 empty seats left "What took you so long?" Caine asked as he stuffed a piece of mac&cheese in his mouth "None of your business Soren." Drake snarled suddenly as he popped open his can of Pepsi and took a sip, "alright then just asking." Caine said with a shrug, all of a sudden Caine and Diana's eyes looked behind drake about his head, "What?" Drake snapped and he soon felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked round and Dana stood behind him food tray in her hands with a plate of salad and a carton of orange juice.

"Hello again merwin." she said, giving him a innocent smile, Drake face turned red "What the do you want?" he snapped, Dana sat next to drake and placed her tray on the table "Leave." Drake snarled, "You know i bet you friends here would love to know why you were so late to lunch eh?" Dana said with a wicked smile, "Were not friends, were Allies" Caine said, his eyes focused on Drake "And im not even an Allie with him." Diana said with a disgusted face "But i would love to know the reason why his soooo late." Diana said with a smirk looking at drake who gave her his evil glare and then turned to look at Dana, Drake looked at Dana and gave her his 'Dont you even dare' look, she ignored it. "Me and merwin here got into a little fight but don't worry we kissed and made up." Dana said with a menacing smile "You freaking b**ch!" Drake barked with anger and then glared at Diana as she began to laugh "oh-omg this hahahaahah" She said hysterically, Caine had a smug look on his face, Drake stood up suddenly and picked up the sandwich (which was in a box) "Go to hell Dana!" He snarled and stormed out of the lunch hall.

Caine turned and looked at Dana who had finished laughing alongside Diana, "I haven't seen you round here before, are you new?" He asked, Dana nodded "Arrived here this morning." Dana said, Caine held out his hand to Dana and she shook it "I best introduce myself then, its Caine soren." Caine said with his charming smile Diana held out her hand next and introduced herself too, Dana shook Diana's hand and then began to eat her lunch.

***later that evening***

Caine Walked down the Schools garden path and behind the schools large gardening shed, the area in which he practices his us of levitation most, he found Diana sit on a bench waiting for him "So." He said "Shes a 3 bar Caine" Diana said, making sure no one else was around before she spoke, Caine's face turned serious, "Do you know what kind of power she has at all." Diana shook her head, "I did speak to her after lunch,i thought maybe you'd like to know how she was sent here, it may help us." Diana said, Caine stood, back against the wood of the shed "I'm listening." Caine said as he folded his arms and looked at Diana carefully,

"She Lived about 5-6 Miles away in a 'friendly' town, She got sent here because one day these bunch of kids were picking on her and she decided to beat them with a bat 3 out of the 5 didn't get hurt but one broke there arm and shoulder and the other broke a figure and leg." Diana said, Caine frowned "And how is this meant to help us?" He asked confused "They were picking on her because shes a sadomasochist, a Sadist who also lights to receive pain." Diana said with a smirk, Caine nodded his head "Ok then, she can be useful, but how are we meant to make her help us?" Caine said, deep in thought "We use drake. Caine" Diana replied

"What?"

"Whilst i was talking to her i asked her about her thoughts on drake, she said she did think he was just some other sadist creep, but the she told me she did find him 'attractive' in a way, Sadistic love i guess" Diana said as if the idea of loving a sadist made her sick, Diana watch as Caines face turned into a smile, he then shook his head "How are we meant to use drake then." He said, he looked at Diana, and she gave him a wry smile "YOU, are gunna have to convince him to ask her out, then she might suggest helping us out, and if she does know of her power then she might show it to drake." Diana said, Caine sigh "Alright then, wish me luck on this..."


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**_Hello :D Sorry but the posting of my newest chapter to 'Sadistic Bait' is going to be delayed as i am currently working on another Story :D which the first chapter shall be post either after this Authors note or on the 8th or 9th of September (2015 of course :P) the chapter for'Sadistic bait' Shall be out on the 10/9/15 :P sorry for the disappointment D:_**

 ** _Feel free to add some ideas for the story though in the comments (ps. just i case you didn't know you don't need to sign it to create reviews :D)_**

 ** _Thank You_**

 ** _ThatAuthorRooby_**


	5. Peirido beach

_**Hi :D sorry its taken a long time for me to add this chapter (and also sorry for the bad grammar in the first chapter at the beginning) ANYWAY chapter 4 shall begin!**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ NO!" Drake Shouted rage in his eyes, it wasn't the first time in the last 10 minutes caine had started talking to him that he had shouted it, "Drake WE need her on our side and your our chance of getting her to." Caine begged, they were in there small School dorm room in Coates dorming zone, the room had bare cream walls, polished wood flooring and a small window at the back end of the room looking out were perdido beach stood in the distance, unfortunately the view of its famous surfing beach was blocked by a long row of suburban houses. In the small room were two single wooden beds, one pushed against the right wall and the other against the left each had a small cabinet with a lamp on top, the left bed (which was Drake) had a nightmarish black with red dots be covers and pillow and pictures of guns, knifes and torture machines he had draw across his side of the room, and caine had a rather plain purple bed covers and a couple pictures of famous kings and leaders (his inspirations) and a picture of Diana when she was in year 7, which he, of course, always took down when she came into the room for his, drakes and Diana weekly planing meetings. "No caine it ain't happening, no chance." Drake snapped furiously, he was sitting on his bed, trying to constraint on a piece of homework he needed to complete by the next day, "Look, if you do this-" the loud sound of randy kids giving shouts of confusing and scariness came from outside the room in the hallway, Caine immediately walked over to the door and opened in quickly a bunch of year eights or sevens were walking along the hallway some with nervous looks on there faces, a small boy walked along the hall going past caine and drakes room, "Jack, whats happening?" Caine asked him, the boy looked up at caine, showing a rather anxious look "The Teachers, adults, most of your year they've just vanished like, poof." Jack Said, making a a jazz hand like gesture with his had like a magician would when he makes something disappear, "Ha ha hilarious jack whats really happening?"..

~~~PERIDIO BEACH~~~

It had been a day or two since all adults (and the kids who had turned 15) in the area had just gone, poofed is the way Sam temples friend Quinn described it, One minute there teacher was teaching them some boring lecture and then *poof* hes gone only the sound of his whiteboard pen falling to the floor had alerted the confused and (in some ways) spooked kids.

Caine, Diana, Drake and Dana sat in the back of the black car as it lead them into perdido beaches town square where out of the tinted windows they could see the faces curious kids following the car as it went by them, once Panda stopped the car they stepped out and were surrounded by the kids. Caine stood in front of Dana,Drake and Diana "Hello, as you probably guess by are bad dress sense were from coates academy." He said aloud, not shouting but loud enough for the kids at the back of the crowd to hear, a small sound of scatter laughs came from the crowd, a couple seconds of silence "I'm guessing by the amount of kids around her coates academy isn't the only school who's adults and Teachers have vanished, am i right?" Caine continued, he watched as the crowd started into a frenzy of nods, 'Yeses' and 'Yeahs'. "Well have you established who is in charge of you lot due to there 'disappearance'?" Caine asked, a tall,muscler boy stepped through the crowd followed by a smaller, Africa boy and stood in front of Caine "He is." The African said shortly followed by a 'yeah' by the taller boy as he folded his arms, "Well i better introduce myself then, the names Caine Soren," he held his hand out towards the taller boy and African who both shock it "Howard," the African boy said as he shock Caines hand, "and this is Orc." he said pointing towards the taller boy who gave a short grunt in response, Caine turned towards he 3 companions. "This is Drake Merwin, Diana Ladris and Dana Sasson my three..eh..'friends'." Caine said with a small shrug, "I was hoping maybe we could have a quick word with you two about the running of this place whilst the adults are gone, preferable in private." Caine continued, Orc gave Howard a small shrug "Sure, follow us then." Howard said and lead the 5 of them through the crowd into the nearby mayors office.


	6. Chapter 6

HAI GUYS, this chapters being put up because at the moment i am busy with very important things (School works etc.) so i may not be able to upload many chapters eg. 2-3 a week so for my 3 main stories:

Minecraft Diaries: The Traitor -

Sadistic Bait-

The Fayz: What if...

The chapters wont be posted at set times (like so people do) so sorry for any disappointment but hai, waiting makes it more enjoyable to read, Right?


End file.
